


Picture Perfect

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious!Yuuri, Cute, Family Fluff, Family Nest, Fanart, Hormonal!Victor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Scan Photos, bond marks, photoshoot, pregnancy fluff, stretchmarks, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: After almost three years of trying and five miscarriages, Victor and Yuuri are finally expecting their first child. And after missing the first ultrasound Yuuri is determined to be there for the second, though the alpha is having trouble getting his head around the fact that he’s going to be a father.Meanwhile Victor is struggling with the changes that his body is going through. Can Yuuri help the omega feel better?





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! 
> 
> How's 2019 so far? Mine's been nice and calm after the craziness of Christmas, and as you're about to see, Victor and Yuuri's has already had a lot of firsts with Baby ^_^
> 
> Also,
> 
> **I HAVE MY FIRST FANART!!!!!**
> 
> The beautiful soul that is **IncandescentAntelope** is not only the Queen of Smut (check out her fics, including the one's I've co-written with her), but she's an amazing artist! Check it out in the end notes ^W^

                Yuuri twiddled his thumbs, his hands clasped tightly as he bounced his arms on his knees. Then he reached for a worn out magazine from the stand next to him, flicking through the pages without digesting a single word. Then he stood up and stretched his arms above his head and began pacing the floor. It only took him twenty steps to go from one side of the hospital waiting room to the other, so he started again. Then again.

                “Oh my god, Yuuri! Sit still, please!” Victor sighed exasperatedly, his right hand lazily stroking his stomach, the faintest hint of a bump beginning to show under his egg-blue jumper. “You’re giving me palpitations just looking at you. Please, zolotse, sit with me.”

                Yuuri took a deep breath and took Victor’s outstretched hand before sitting back down again. The grey plastic squeaked slightly as he leaned back in the chair. This was one of the things he hated about waiting rooms; the chairs were so uncomfortable. Surely if they expected people to sit around for a long time, they’d make the chairs a bit more comfortable? Especially people like Victor…

                ~Yuuri, if you don’t relax you’re going to give _me_ a headache, never mind yourself.~ Victor gave his husband’s hand a gentle squeeze and gave him a small smile.

                “I’m sorry, Vitya.” Yuuri drew a deep breath and tried to smile back, even if it did look a little weak. “It’s just…”

                _‘This is the furthest we’ve ever been. We’ve got our hopes up so many times before. What if…what if something goes wrong again? What if the scan shows there’s something wrong with the baby? What if you get hurt again? What if I’m not ready for this?’_

Yuuri let his eyes drop to his shoes and bit down on his tongue. He put up a mental block over their empathic link, not wanting Victor to hear all his worries. He didn’t even want to hear them. Ever since Victor had announced he was pregnant on Christmas Day, Yuuri wanted nothing more than to share in his husband’s excitement. To jabber on incessantly about baby clothes and finally decorating the spare bedroom and turning it into a nursery.

                But that ugly voice kept stopping him. It was the same voice that used to tell him that he was a useless skater and a worthless alpha, that he wasn’t worth Victor’s time, that Victor could do better than him. Now it had begun to target his unborn child.

                His child. His baby. Every time he thought about it, his heart did a quad flip and his stomach churned. Victor was pregnant with his baby. They were going to have a baby. Why couldn’t he be happy about that?

                Victor tried to reach to Yuuri over their Bond but felt the static block his husband had put up. It made his heart wrench. He rubbed his stomach again, feeling the warm tug on his heart from the tiny blob of life inside him. His inner omega glowed and preened at the sensation; it was like feeling sunshine for the first time, only inside his skin instead of on it. It was like the first time Yuuri kissed him, only better (he had never thought he’d think that!). It was like every sense and nerve was magnified and intensified, all focused on the ever-growing person inside his womb.

                That thought made him want to squeal every time. He had a baby inside his womb. He hadn’t lost this one. He was pregnant. He was finally going to give Yuuri a baby. Why couldn’t he get Yuuri to be more excited about that?

                “Katsuki?” a young omega nurse with curly blonde hair and freckles called into the waiting room. Victor looked up with a bright smile, purring quietly at what was coming up. Yuuri looked up with a nauseous wave in his stomach, his inner alpha growing anxious about what was coming up.

                The nurse smiled sweetly. “Would you like to come through, please? We’re ready for you.”

                Victor practically jumped to his feet. Something that made Yuuri feel agitated.

                ~Vitya, don’t jump around like that! Think of the baby!~ he squeaked across their Bond, tightening his grip on his mate’s hand as he stood up.

                Victor scowled at him. ~I _am_ thinking about the baby. I’m thinking that I want to see him or her again. I’m thinking that this time you’re here with me to see them. I’m also thinking that maybe you could at least try to look happy about being here!~

                Yuuri blinked owlishly at him, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “I…I am happy to be here!”

                “You could have fooled me!” Victor huffed, pulling his hand out of Yuuri’s. “You haven’t even looked at my bump all day.”

                Yuuri felt like a puppy that had been kicked. His eyes automatically flew to his husband’s stomach. Gone were the washboard abs and defined muscles, slowly stretching into a soft curve of warm flesh. Yuuri woke up every morning to the sight of Victor gently stroking the bump, purring loudly and whispering to the swell under his fingertips, the softest smile on his lips and the most amazing glow on his cheeks. It was beautiful. Yuuri had never denied that. His inner alpha just struggled to block that negative voice that told him that something was going to go wrong.

                Victor sighed deeply and walked towards the door where the nurse stood waiting for them, trying to keep his smile in place as she began double-checking his details. Yuuri scampered to keep up with them, already feeling like he wasn’t included in this appointment.

                ‘Maybe this is what all fathers feel like.’ He thought as the nurse barely looked at him. ‘After all, all the focus should be on Vitya today.’

                They were led into a small room with a lot of machines. Yuuri’s inner alpha tensed up at the sight of them. They looked technical, complicated, dangerous. He didn’t like the idea of his mate being anywhere near them. Victor, on the other hand, simply followed the nurse behind the blue curtain.

                “Vitya?” Yuuri called. “Where are you going?”

                “He’s just getting changed into a hospital gown.” The nurse said in a soft, reassuring tone, smiling at him and gesturing at the empty chair next to the bed, both a faded mint-green colour. The bed was covered in a long paper towel and had stirrups at the end. Yuuri thought it looked like a torture device.

                The nurse followed his gaze and smiled again. “They’re to support his legs if we need to do an internal examination.” She explained as he sat down.

                “Why would you need to do an internal examination?” Yuuri barely contained a growl, the thought of one of those metallic, obtrusive _things_ going anywhere near his mate making the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

                The nurse held up an appeasing hand as she switched the computer screen on, releasing a soft pulse of her buttercup scent into the room. “We don’t always have to, Mister Katsuki. It’s just in case we do. That way we’re not making you both wait around any longer than necessary. I’m sure you’re already a bundle of nerves waiting to see your baby.”

                Your baby. Yuuri’s heart flipped again. That’s right. He was going to see his baby – their baby – for the first time. He took a deep breath and willed his inner alpha to calm down. All of these monitors and machines were there to check their baby, that it was growing properly, that it was healthy, that Victor was healthy.

                ~Everything’s going to be alright, lyubov moya.~ Victor whispered over their Bond as he got changed. ~I’ve done this before, remember? It doesn’t hurt.~

                ~I still don’t like that you came here by yourself last time, you know.~ Yuuri pouted.

                ~But you like the Christmas card you got, though.~ his husband teased and Yuuri opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with a rebuke and giving up. It was true; even though Christmas was long over, Yuuri still refused to take down the card with their first ultrasound picture on it. He looked at it every morning before he left the house. It made him happy looking at it. Proud. His alpha always growled happily at the black-and-white image of his child.

                This felt so much more real than a card, he thought as Victor appeared from behind the curtain, his clothes hanging over one arm and wearing a cheap cotton robe tied up at the front. This was going to actually show him a baby. A tiny version of them. And that thought terrified him.

                “So Victor,” the nurse addressed the omega as he laid down on the bed, the paper towel rustling under him, “I know this isn’t your first rodeo, but I think your mate would feel calmer if I talked you through what we’re looking for today.”

                Victor shot Yuuri a sideways glance, smiling sweetly at him. “That might be a good idea. He looks like he’s going to be sick!”

                Yuuri blushed. “I am not going to be sick!”

                The nurse chuckled and shook her head. “Well if you do, you certainly wouldn’t be the first. Plenty of first-time fathers get all worked up and…well, things have been messy at times.”

                Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand. ~See? There’s nothing to worry about.~

                Yuuri shot Victor a glare. ~Yes, dear.~

                The nurse grabbed a bottle from the counter and shook it, placing a paper towel over Victor’s lap and undoing the tie around his stomach. “Now, the first thing we need to do is put some of this gel on your stomach. It might be a little cold.”

                She squirted blue gel all over Victor’s lower abdomen, the omega gasping a little at the cold contact. Yuuri held his hand a little tighter, ready for any discomfort that his mate should suffer. Victor smiled up at him.

                ~It’s no colder than sun tan lotion. You know I like it when you rub lotion on me.~

                Yuuri blushed bright red and squeaked. ~V-Vitya! Not here!~

                The nurse, thankfully, was looking at the computer monitor, clicking her mouse and preparing a small probe with another squirt of the blue gel. “Okay Victor, I’m going to press down on your tummy with the probe. It won’t hurt, but you might feel a little uncomfortable as I move along your pelvic line. Just tell me if you need to stop for a minute, alright?”

                Victor nodded, his large eyes already fixed on the large monitor next to his head. A triangular segment took up the centre of the screen, a blurry grey image against a black background. Yuuri glanced between his husband’s face (which was shining brightly), the fuzzy image on the screen and the probe in the nurse’s hand as she pressed it down onto Victor’s bump.

                “Okay,” she said quietly, still clicking furiously on the mouse as she ran the probe up and down Victor’s stomach and then back and forth, spreading the sticky gel over his skin, “everything is looking great.”

                “Really?” Victor and Yuuri said at the same time; Yuuri with slight trepidation, Victor with utter glee.

                The nurse nodded and smiled warmly. “Yep. All looking totally healthy, growing at a steady rate…do you want to know the sex of the baby?”

                “No.” Victor said quickly. “We want to be surprised.”

                ~What is it with you and surprises, Vitya?~ Yuuri chuckled, despite the knot in his stomach.

                ~You know how much I like surprising you. I think Baby wants to surprise you, too.~

                Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen as an image began to appear. At first he couldn’t quite make out what he was looking at. It looked like a mass of black blobs on a grey background.

                The nurse seemed to notice his frown and clicked on a section of the screen. “You see this curve here?” she gestured to the screen with a finger. “This is the baby’s spine. Looks like they’re sitting comfortably.”

                Yuuri let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, rubbing his thumb over the back Victor’s hand as he kept his eyes on the monitor. The baby was comfortable. Safe. His inner alpha finally began to relax, allowing him to smile and enjoy this moment. He was seeing his baby properly for the first time and he was beginning to get butterflies in his stomach.

                “Yuuri! Look!”

                Victor’s squeal brought the alpha out of his thoughts and back to the room. He clutched his husband’s hand and looked as the image began to move.

                That’s when he saw it. He could make out the distinct curve of the baby’s head, a tiny bump that could only be a nose. He noticed two tiny arms with two even tinier hands at the end, curled in front of its tummy like it was sleeping. He spotted two legs with two feet.

                The machine next to the monitor began to make a loud humming sound.

                _Whump whump whump whump whump whump._

Yuuri felt a lump rise in his throat. “Is…is that…?”

                The nurse beamed at him. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat.”

                Victor’s eyes shone with threatening tears. “Can you hear it, Yuuri?”

                Yuuri nodded, his eyes glued to the screen as the sound of his child’s heartbeat linked up with the image of the tiny human. “It…it’s strong.”

                “Just like Dadda.”

                Yuuri let out a wet, shuddering laugh as a fat tear rolled down his cheek. He turned to Victor and saw a matching tear running down his husband’s cheek. He cupped Victor’s cheek and gently brushed the tear away with his thumb.

                “Just like Papa, you mean.” He said thickly, beaming as he felt his chest swell with pride and love.

                The nurse slowly stood up. “I’ll give you two a minute to have a proper look while I go and update your file.”

                Once she closed the door, Yuuri leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Victor’s lips, the omega immediately purring at the tender touch.

                “Thank you, Vitya.” He whispered, touching his forehead to his mate’s with a watery smile. “Thank you for handling this better than I have. I…I’ve been so scared that something might go wrong and thinking that I had to prepare myself to take care of you. But now…now I know I have to take care of both of you.”

                Victor reached up and cupped Yuuri’s face, pulling him in for another sweet kiss. “Oh Yuuri, you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that! I was so worried that you were having second thoughts - ”

                “Never!” Yuuri gasped, taking his husband’s hands in his. “I will never have second thoughts about this. About us. It’s you, me and Baby. That’s it, forever. I swear.”

                Victor kissed his mate again, tears slipping past his silver lashes. “And Makkachin.”

                Yuuri laughed. “And Makkachin.”

                They sat in silence and gazed at the monitor, listening to their baby’s heartbeat and watching it shuffle around in Victor’s womb. Well, at least it looked like it was shuffling. Like it was trying to find the comfiest spot in its water bed.

                Yuuri leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Victor’s bump, his nose twitching at the smell of the gel.

                Something moved against his lips. He sat bolt upright and gawped at Victor’s belly. Victor’s hands flew to the spot where Yuuri had just kissed, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

                “Did…did you feel that?” Yuuri gasped, his voice breaking.

                “I did!” Victor’s voice sounded just as breathless. “It kicked! The baby kicked!”

                Yuuri felt a smile begin to hurt his cheeks. “Has-has it ever…?”

                Victor shook his head. “That was the first time. I told you the baby liked surprising you!”

                The couple laughed and held each other, cooing over Victor’s goo-covered bump. The omega purred loudly and blissfully as the precious life inside him kicked him again, every thump against his stretched skin making his heart glow brightly. The alpha crooned, whispering sweet words to his child and kissing his mate’s cheeks, feeling every golden sensation through their empathic link.

                ~Hello, little one.~ Yuuri whispered across the Bond, resting his hand on Victor’s stomach, no matter how sticky the gel was. ~I’m your Dadda.~

                ~And I’m your Papa.~ Victor added, his voice thick with tears as he entwined his fingers with Yuuri’s.

                They shared a deep, tender look as they whispered in unison;

                ~We can’t wait to meet you in person.~

 

~~~

                “That’ll be perfect. We’ll see you then.”

                Yuuri put the phone down, a surge of happiness coursing through him. Right at the same time he felt a negative drop in his mate’s mood across their Bond.

                ~Vitya?~ Yuuri began making his way upstairs to their bedroom, the air filling with the mournful whines coming from the omega. He picked up the pace, unsure of what to expect. Was Victor hurt? Was it the baby?

                He threw open the bedroom door, startling Makkachin, who was dozing on their bed. The poodle made a tiny yapping noise and scooted off, worried that he was going to be told off for being on the furniture. Again.

                Victor was sat on the bed with his back to the door, still only wearing his briefs despite getting up over an hour ago. Yuuri could see his shoulders were shaking. His inner alpha whined at the sight of his mate being so upset.

                “Vitya?” Yuuri spoke quietly as he walked slowly around the bed, sending a tiny cloud of his warming scent ahead of him as he approached. His heart broke when Victor turned to him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched a yellow t shirt to his chest like a teddy bear. “Darling, what is it? What’s happened?”

                He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his husband, Victor immediately melting against his shoulder in loud, ugly sobs. He reached over their Bond, desperately searching for the source of his distress. He felt their baby’s heartbeat thrum steadily in the background, like music in the distance. So the baby was alright. Releasing a breath he’d been holding since he’d entered the room, he returned his focus to Victor. Running his hands gently from behind his back to his face, he pressed one hand to Victor’s forehead. He wasn’t burning up. Leaning away a little, he scanned the Russian’s face and torso for signs of injury or discomfort.

                “Koibito…please talk to me?” he whispered in a croaky voice, his heart stuck in his throat as Victor sniffled, wiping his face on the t shirt. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

                “It…it’s stupid.” The omega mumbled, holding the soaked shirt to his face as his chest heaved again. “You’ll laugh at me.”

                “I would never do that!” Yuuri exclaimed, holding Victor’s shoulders as he knelt in front of him, Makkachin padding next to him to lay his fluffy head on the bed next to his master’s leg. “Vitya, this is me you’re talking to. Whatever it is, I promise I’ll do what I can to make it better. Please?”

                Victor’s lip wobbled as he took a deep breath, casting his sapphire eyes to his hands. “It…it doesn’t fit anymore.”

                Yuuri blinked owlishly. “Huh?”

                Victor huffed, waving the t shirt in his face. “This! I wanted to wear it today but the stupid thing doesn’t fit anymore!”

                Yuuri leaned back on his heels, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face with the shirt. He gawped at the furious glint in his mate’s eyes, still pink and wet with unshed tears.

                “Babe, why does it have to be this t shirt? You have plenty of others - ”

                “Because none of them fit anymore!” the omega snapped, suddenly jumping to his feet and stalking to his chest of drawers, knocking Yuuri back onto his rear. Yanking a drawer open, he pulled every t shirt out in what was clearly the beginnings of a tantrum, tossing them over his shoulders haphazardly, not caring where they landed (not even when a pale green one landed on Makkachin’s head and the poodle yelped in confusion as his vision went black for a moment). Yuuri gathered them all up again, his mouth set in a soft line, his inner alpha picking up the agitation coming from his mate and allowing him the moment to vent. Victor had always been a bit of a drama queen, even before they had begun dating, so this wasn’t something new to the alpha.

                “Look!” Victor roughly pulled an orange V-necked shirt over his head with a loud snarl. Yuuri set the pile of clothes on the bed and turned around, and instantly saw why his husband was suddenly so upset.

                The soft cotton material rose up above his bump and looked stretched and taut against his swollen stomach, his belly button on full display. Victor had always loved his figure-hugging clothes (and Yuuri had always loved admiring how his toned physique looked under cotton, satin or silk) but now it seemed that he was right; glancing back at the pile of shirts on the bed, Yuuri noticed that none of them looked stretchy or baggy enough to accommodate his bump.

                “So we need to get you some maternity clothes.” Yuuri said in a soothing tone, offering his husband a soft, sympathetic smile. “It’s not that bad.”

                “Not that bad?” Victor echoed incredulously, ripping the t shirt over his head, his silver hair sticking up at all angles. “ _Not that bad?!_ Yuuri, how can you say that? _You_ know - ”

                He suddenly clamped his jaw shut, scowling at the carpet.

                “I know what?” Yuuri asked, trying to remain calm. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he rose to the bait. “Victor?”

                “Forget it.” Victor snapped, half turning away before Yuuri took hold of his hand.

                “Tell me.” Yuuri said firmly, not quite a command. “Please.”

                Victor levelled his gaze to Yuuri’s, sapphire meeting amber in a cold glare. It was like all the warmth had drained from his eyes, washed away by his tears.

                “You know what it’s like for your body to change.” The omega said flatly and pulled his hand away to wrap his arms around his chest, turning away from his husband just to avoid looking him in the eye. He felt wretched for saying that. He didn’t even mean it, it just fell out of his stupid, hormonal brain even though he knew it would hurt his mate. And he hated himself for it.

                Yuuri’s hand fell limply to his side and he stared at the back of Victor’s head for what felt like a lifetime. His heart dropped to his stomach. Where he could feel the silvery marks on his skin from years of overeating and strenuous exercise. From struggling with his demons. Before he had met Victor.

                “Are…are you comparing your baby bump to my fat?” he whispered tentatively, his heartbeat deafening him.

                Victor flinched away from the alpha, whimpering. “I didn’t mean it, Yuuri! I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry! I don’t know why I said that. I-I just got so annoyed with my s-stupid clothes a-and I took it out on you and - ”

                He fell silent when he felt Yuuri wrap his arms around him from behind, a soft, crooning growl rumbling against his spine as his hands cradled his bump. He froze, his inner omega startled by the sudden contact and unsure what Yuuri was thinking. Surely he was upset, angry, offended by what he’d said? Why would he want to hug him after that?

                “How can you compare this,” Yuuri whispered softly against the nape of Victor’s neck, breathing in his sweet rose scent as his mate reacted to his proximity, “to what I went through? Hmm? How can you even think that this blessing is in any way the same as my weakness for Katsudon?”

                Reaching for his husband’s hands, he slowly spun Victor around and smiled up at him, his face glowing with love for his omega. He released one of Victor’s hands and placed the other over the dark pink Bond Mark over his heart, smiling more at the sensation of the thrum of his heartbeat. His eyes wandered down to Victor’s stomach, to the soft curve above his navel, the first spidery lines appearing across his stretched skin.

                He remembered all too well how he felt when he first got stretchmarks as a teenager; despite being an alpha, he did not get the naturally toned physique that most alphas had, his puppy fat growing into a spare tyre around his middle and his stomach and thighs becoming marred with purple marks that remained no matter how much exercise he did, or how little he ate. So began a vicious cycle – diet to the point of starvation, exercise to the point of exhaustion, get his weight down to a slender, athletic build, only to catch a glimpse of those ugly scars and spiral into a pit of self-loathing, reaching for the Katsudon and ice cream. Diet. Binge. Repeat.

                He understood, all too clearly, what Victor was feeling. The conflicting emotions of wanting to be proud of his hard work just to hate what he saw in the mirror. How something so insignificant as a t shirt could make him feel so self-conscious, despite the logical part of his brain telling him it was natural.

                Taking Victor’s hand, he placed it on his own chest, just above his Bond Mark, before placing his free hand on Victor’s bump, smiling when he felt Victor mirror his actions. The skin under his shirt began to grow warm and he knew his Mark was glowing, just as Victor’s skin began to twinkle under his fingertips.

                Yuuri felt a thump against his palm and he let out a breathy laugh. Even Victor’s smile grew when the baby kicked again and he brought his hand closer to his husband’s.

                “See?” the alpha whispered, touching his forehead to his mate’s. “Baby thinks you’re beautiful too.”

                Victor snorted, his eyes fluttering closed with a soft purr. “That’s not fair, using Baby against me.”

                “I’m not. It’s the truth. Vitya, your body has to change to make room for our baby. That is so special, so important, so _amazing._ I am so proud of you, my love. And I love you so much I can’t even begin to explain it. You are as beautiful as the day I first set eyes on you, if not more. You are carrying our baby, they’re safe and happy and I’m so proud and grateful to you for that. And look.”

                Victor opened his eyes and gasped. The spot on his bump where both of their hands were resting had begun to glow a bright golden colour, just as their Bond Marks glowed a ruby red.

                Yuuri beamed at the astonished look on his beautiful mate’s face, his own eyes growing wet with threatening tears. Victor met his gaze, his sapphire eyes grown to the size of saucers.

                “The baby’s responding to our Bond.” Yuuri explained, his voice thick with love. “Our pack is finally coming together, after all this time. Because of you, Vitya. Because of this bump. I’ll buy you an entire wardrobe of the most expensive maternity clothes if this is what I get in return.”

                Victor leaned forward, capturing his husband’s lips in a deep kiss, purring loudly against his chest as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri returned the kiss with a deep, rumbling growl, his inner alpha reaching out to his omega to wrap him with his scent, warming and soothing any residual negative thoughts from his mind, filling their Bond with love and pride.

                “Spasibo, lyubov moya.” Victor said plainly, smiling sweetly at his mate, nuzzling into his raven hair with a contented purr.

                “Dōitashimashite, watashi no ai.” Yuuri replied, nuzzling against his mate’s scent gland with a soft, happy croon.

                His phone vibrated in his jeans pocket, startling them both. Yuuri grinned and padded to his wardrobe, searching at the very back. Pulling out a large black jumper, he offered it to Victor.

                “It’s from my ‘Fat Days’.” He explained as Victor held the jumper up to examine it, his eyes widening when he saw how baggy it was. “Maybe it’ll do until we can go shopping?” He chewed on the corner of his lip as Victor slowly pulled it over his head, hoping it would fit.

                The arms were a little short, which didn’t come as a surprise to either of them, given that Yuuri was a few inches shorter than Victor. But the body completely covered Victor’s bump, with a little room left so that it wasn’t tight.

                Victor wrapped his arms around himself, hugging the soft fabric and purring happily.

                “It fits! And it smells like my alpha! It’s perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

                Yuuri blushed at the declaration, but breathed a sigh of relief that his omega was happy at last.

                “Good. Because I have a surprise for you.”

                Victor’s eyes sparkled and grew even bigger, a heart-shaped smile blooming on his glowing face.

                “What is it?” he almost began to bounce on the balls of his feet as Yuuri gently took his hand and led him to the car, quietly ushering Makkachin onto the back seat.

                Yuuri winked cheekily and tapped the side of his nose as he started the car. He didn’t say a word as he drove through town, even as Victor continued to beg and plead (even blackmail) for more information, both vocally and across their Bond. He just kept smiling excitedly as he pulled up outside a red-brick building on the far side of town, somewhere that was mostly business premises and high-end apartments.

                Victor frowned as he got out of the car, his inner omega searching for tell-tale clues, keeping a cautious hand on his bump even though he knew Yuuri would never bring him to anywhere dangerous. It was ironic, he mused, that as much as he had always loved surprising people, he was so anxious about this surprise.

                Above a white door was a bright plastic sign, clearly new and well-lit even in the late morning sunshine. Victor read the fancy calligraphy-style font and gasped.

_‘Starlight Photography’_

                “Wh-what are we doing here?” he asked with a squeaky voice as Yuuri got Makkachin out of the car, quietly shushing the excitable poodle.

                Yuuri smiled coyly at the omega, scratching the nape of his neck in that adorable way that always made Victor think his husband was too cute for this world.

                “Well…Sara told me that one of her friends from college had set up her own photography studio. She showed me some of her work – she’s really good – and, umm, I thought we could have our photo taken together…our first as a family…”

                Yuuri let his sentence trail off, searching Victor’s face for a clue as to what he was thinking. The omega’s face had gone blank, save for a soft shimmer in his huge eyes.

                “A family…you mean…a pregnancy photoshoot?”

                “Well, I’d be in the picture too, and Makkachin. I wouldn’t ask you to do this on your own. And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do - ”

                Victor suddenly loomed over him, grinning crookedly at him with a slight burst of sugar-coated roses filling the alpha’s nose. Yuuri quickly swallowed a growl, his inner alpha almost reaching out to claim his amused mate.

                “And what would _you_ like me to do, Yuuri?” Victor purred softly, smirking at the audible gulp from his husband’s throat. “Hmm? Was this really a…boudoir photoshoot?”

                Yuuri’s face burnt bright red and he took a step back, shaking his head and yelping. “No! No, no, no! It’s just…”

                Victor hummed again, clearly enjoying making the younger man squirm. It was nice to know that he still had this effect on his husband.

                “Yes, Yuuri?” he drew out the last syllable in a salacious purr that always made the alpha melt into a puddle of goo.

                Yuuri sighed and rubbed his arm. “Well…Sara showed me this photo of a couple. And…well, they were topless.”

                He braced himself for an outcry. It had seemed like a good idea when he had discussed it with the photographer over the phone. But after the way Victor had been earlier, he was having second thoughts. It seemed like too much to ask for his mate to do when he was feeling vulnerable.

                Victor seemed to be thinking about it, judging by the way his lips pursed together for a few moments. Then he reached for Yuuri’s hand and turned to the door, pushing it open.

                “It had better be warm in here.” The omega chuckled to his puzzled husband. “I am _not_ taking this jumper off if it’s freezing!”

***

                “A little higher. More to the left. No, the other way. Wait – wait! Yes, right there!”

                Yuuri chuckled, balancing precariously on a stepladder, his arms outstretched against the wall in the den. “You’re sure this time?” he teased, feeling a slight tremor in his arms from the awkward position. “Once I mark the wall, it’s staying there.”

                Victor nodded, his silver fringe bouncing in front of his eye. “Definitely!”

                ~That’s what you said the last seven places.~

                ~I can hear you, you know!~

                Yuuri rolled his eyes with a soft laugh and pulled a pencil out from behind his ear, drawing a faint line on the wall before climbing off the ladder to get his toolbox. Victor chewed on his lip with a slight squeal; his mate always looked so good when he did DIY. Maybe he should ask the alpha to bring that toolbox into their bedroom…

                ~I can hear you, you know!~ Yuuri blushed as he squeaked across the Bond. ~So if you want me to do this properly, don’t distract me with thoughts like that!~

                Victor laughed and settled onto the sofa, watching Yuuri position the tiny nail and hook against his pencil line, his tongue sticking out a tiny bit as he began to tap on the nail with his hammer. The omega hugged a fluffy cushion to his chest, purring at the domestic scene.

                “Dadda looks cute when he sticks his tongue out, doesn’t he?” he crooned to his bump, grinning when the baby kicked (in agreement, he deduced) and when Yuuri turned around just enough to stick his tongue out fully out at him.

                “And Papa is such a dork, isn’t he?” Yuuri called over his shoulder as he checked that the hook was straight.

                “Baby didn’t kick, Yuuri. That means they don’t agree with you.” The omega teased, giving his swollen stomach a fond caress.

                “Trying to get Baby to pick sides already, Vitya? I don’t stand a chance, seeing as you’re keeping them safe and well-fed.” The alpha sniggered as he climbed back down the ladder, putting the hammer back in the toolbox.

                Victor smiled sweetly at his husband, fluttering his lashes. “But Dadda keeps a roof over our heads and gives us lots of cuddles and kisses. So you win!”

                Yuuri rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Victor’s cheek before kneeling down to kiss his stomach. His inner alpha always filled with pride when his mate complimented him like that, even if it was a sappy excuse to get affection. Something that he was more than happy to give his mate, as many times as he wanted. Him and their baby.

                “Let’s just say we both win, otherwise we’ll still be arguing about this when Baby’s born and I’ll never get this job done.” Yuuri smiled against Victor’s stomach, resting his cheek against the bump, feeling the tiny life shift under his touch.

                Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, smiling softly at the gentle contact. “Okay. Besides, you seem to have this effect on Baby – every time you kiss them, they can’t stay still and it’s making me want to pee!”

                Yuuri laughed and helped his mate to his feet. As Victor made his way to the bathroom, grumbling to himself, he turned to the task at hand. Turning to the coffee table, he picked up the large silver frame and admired the pictures in the dual aperture windows.

                The first one was a copy of the scan photo from the last week, when Baby had first kicked and gave their first greeting to them. Yuuri brushed his thumb gently over the black-and-white image, careful not to smudge the glass, his chest swelling with pride that _this_ was his child. _Their_ child. Their baby that was growing stronger every day, that made his husband glow and smile and purr.

                The second photo made his heart skip. The photographer, a Beta woman with short black hair and round glasses called Helena, had truly done a magnificent job. The soft lighting made Victor’s alabaster skin glow, whilst his own creamy complexion looked warm under the golden light. It was like she had captured the shimmer of their Bond as they laid down, both of them topless, on a thick purple blanket, Victor’s back supported by several white silk cushions. Yuuri was laid on his front between Victor’s legs, his head resting on Victor’s chest. He had his right hand on Victor’s stomach, the light reflecting on the rings on his wedding finger and Victor’s hand was draped over his shoulders so his rings could also be seen glinting in the soft light.

                But it was the expressions on their faces that made his inner alpha croon with adoration. They were both gazing down at the bump where Yuuri kept his hand, the alpha gently protecting his unborn child with a soft, glowing smile. Victor rested his forehead on the crown of his husband’s raven hair, smiling sweetly at his bump, the omega glowing with love for his growing family.

                Makkachin was curled up by Victor’s hip, the tip of his black nose nudging at his master’s bump as if to say hello to the baby in his belly.

                Tears pricked at the corners of Yuuri’s eyes as he hung the picture on the wall. Stepping back to admire it, he smiled to himself and let out a deep sigh. Victor had chosen the perfect spot in the den, just above their Family Nest that they had started all those months ago, that Victor happily added to every now and again with new blankets or old shirts that had their scents still lingering in the fabric.

                He felt Victor’s arms slide around his waist from behind, the omega purring happily against his back and nuzzling into his scent gland.

                “It’s perfect, lyubov moya.” Victor purred sweetly, gazing up at the photographs in the silver frame. “But why silver? Wouldn’t gold have looked better?”

                Yuuri rolled his eyes, turning to sneak a kiss onto his mate’s lips. “Just because you still hold the record for gold medals, doesn’t mean it’s the best colour for everything. Besides,” he reached up to brush the fringe from Victor’s eyes, “I fell in love with silver, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> *squeal* Their love is just going to keep growing as Victor's bump gets bigger <3
> 
> Here's IA's beautiful artwork. It's the sign for the photography studio:
> 
> Thank you so much, IA! I love it!!!
> 
> Hope you're all still loving this series as much as I am. Feel free to leave a comment (or some more fanart, maybe? Hey if you don't ask, you don't get lmao XD)
> 
> See you in the next story! Love you all XXXX


End file.
